


Small Miracle

by Demondog136



Series: Holiday Surprise [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Omega Harry Potter, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of Holiday Surprise, this time it is in Harry's POV! A/B/O ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This is a little gift here for you guys! Part 3~ I do hope you like the change of POV instead of Draco this time it is Harry thoughts we look into! I still have no idea how many parts there is going to be, but I do want to add a few more before I declare it's done! Till then~  
> ~Enjoy part 3~

Draco had left for the day, and I was at home; this was not unusual for us, I had enough money for us to live quite comfy for some years, as well as Draco’s money. He had accumulated over the last few years running the shop. Even with all that, he still wanted to work in the shop, I of course didn’t have any objections, if he was home all the time he might have gone crazy with nothing to do. I mean sometimes that happened to me. Even with frequent visits to town to see friends, or my friends coming here to see me, there was still nothing for me to do. That reminds me, I should tell them soon about the good news. Of the small miracle. I placed my hand on my belly, feeling the slight curve that had started, making me smile at the small miracle that was growing in me. I was now 12 weeks into my pregnancy, and it was going well, I of course had some morning sickness but even in those worse times, it was still worth it.

 

We were still in the winter months and it didn’t look like it would relinquish its hold on the land anytime soon. I sighed as I sat down in my little winter nook, watching the snow dancing around, my hand pressed against my stomach still.

“Well little bean it’s just you and me for the day, till your Papa comes home,” I looked down at my stomach smiling, even though I knew they couldn’t hear me just yet, I still talked to them like they could. “You’re our little miracle, and always will be.” I mumbled, tears leaking down my cheek, thinking that this might be my only shot at a pup of my own.

 

Of course I had Teddy, but he was older now, but he also wasn’t mine. I loved him like he was mine, but sadly I never got to spend time with him liked I wished. Andromeda had taken him in after the war and raised him. I mean I was 17 and wasn’t stable enough to take care of him myself. After the war I was ruined. I had nightmares for years, and suffered from depression, making it impossible for me to even take care of myself. I did visit as often as I could, watching him grow up year after year, happy that Andromeda could give him a stable life that he deserved.

 

My life took a turn when Draco stumbled into my life once again. Of course they had to send me to his shop, Ron and Hermione knew of the crush I had on him since Hogwarts, and found out where he worked. They gave me the shop name and sent me there, I was mad, but also very grateful for them at the chance to have him in my life once again.

 

I smiled at the memories, the sun was now soaring in the sky, indicating that I sat here longer than I had intended. I got up and made a quick lunch and got to work around the house. Nothing that was too strenuous since the healers were worried, since it was hard enough for me to conceive in the first place. I thought back to when I got the news of my small miracle.

 

* * * * * * * *

_It was just two weeks before Christmas, and I hadn’t been feeling that well. At first I thought it might be a cold that was setting in, and it would be over in a few days. I was wrong, it didn’t end at all, in continued on much longer. I didn’t tell Draco anything about it, since I didn’t want to worry him. I had wanted to ask Hermione to go with me, I was scared of going alone, if it was bad news I would like someone with me when I would break down, and help me tell Draco the news; but that would be unfair to him knowing the news before anyone else._

_We went to St. Mungo's, and sat there for what seemed forever waiting for my name to be called; all the while I sat there with my mind brewing over things that I might have, I had chewed most of my finger nails off by the time my name was called. We were taken to a small room where I explained my symptoms, and then the healers proceeded to run a checking spell on me to reveal what I might have._

_I sat there a moment, worry coursing through my veins. The doctor looked over what the spell had discovered and a smile slowly spread across her face._

_“Mr. Potter,” I stopped her before she could continue._

_“Malfoy, I changed my last name to Malfoy,” I said correcting the healer._

_She nodded, the smile didn’t seem to falter one bit, “Well then I think you have some news to pass on to him. The reason for you feeling unwell isn’t some kind of bug, but rather because you are pregnant.”_

_I gasped at her words, “pregnant”, how? How can I be pregnant? Nothing seemed to work, I had seen healers before and they were just as baffled as us on why. I felt tears slipping past my eyes, I covered my mouth with a shaky hand, a wobbly smile now coming over my face. I wasn’t going to question it I was just happy that I could have a pup._

_“A-Are you s-sure?” My voice was wobbly as I spoke, hoping that this wasn’t some cruel joke on my part. That life wasn’t that cruel to me, after everything I had done._

_“Yes the test had come back positive on every scan we did,” She replied, I now let tears run down my face at the news as a happy sod began to escape me. The healer handed me a handkerchief to wipe my face, not even missing a beat, “you need to set up appointments to come in for checkups, at least every 4 weeks, since it seems that you have had a hard time conceiving. This is to make sure that your body doesn’t rejected the baby, and also to make sure you aren’t going to be under too much stress that can be bad for both your health and your unborn child.” She continued to explain everything, I tried to remember as much as I could but still was over joyed with the news that I had just received. All I could think about is how I’m going to explain this wonderful holiday surprise to Draco._

_* * * * * * * * *_

I was in the kitchen waiting for dinner to finish up, my hand once again resting on my stomach, a smile on my face, and a faraway look in my eyes; when I felt two strong arms wrap around me, and a pair of lips upon my cheek. I smiled as the familiar scent passed over me, my body relaxing into the broad chest behind me leaning my head back on the shoulder, closing my eyes, as those soft lips where placed upon mine. I smiled into the softness of the kiss. I felt the lips slowly leave mine a bit a, “I love it when I see you in here, with your hand placed on your stomach, and a pleasant smile on your face,” the sweet trickle of the husked voice above me spoke. I opened my eyes to stare into those piercing blue eyes that I knew so well.

 

Here was the place I belonged; in these warm safe arms, “I love it when you come home and wrap your warm arms around me,” I murmured back as I pulled him down for another kiss. I slipped my tongue past his lips, I felt him moan a bit, as I moaned at the taste of him. His and my tongue danced around each other before I lost the battle, letting him win, just so I can stay close to him.

 

We pulled back, panting, a blush now tinting my cheeks, his hand and mine resting on my belly, as we both smiled at each other. We still teared up a bit each time we thought of this pup. I intertwined our fingers of the hand that rested on my belly, my hand shaking a bit, “our small little miracle.” I mumble to him, and felt him hum in agreement. As we stood there that night, happy with what life had given us, the happiness both of us truly deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope you loved the story! Please leave kudos and comments below telling me what you thought, and what you want for part four! And if you are too shy to post here Email at demondog136@yahoo.com I promise to reply as quick as I can!  
> Until the next part! <3


End file.
